Lams story
by Itshappyprincess
Summary: Lams. Alexander is a regular customer at Hercules's coffee shop. John is a new barista at the coffee shop. The moment they see each other they just know that they like each A LOT. May contain some Mullete. Rated T because I have trust issues.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alex's POV**_

I walk in to the same shop as usual, I've had a long day and all I need is a cup of plain black, bitter coffee. I see Hercules standing and talking to a customer, but he's not the one I'm focused on. No, the only one I can focus on is the beautiful barista standing behind the counter. I'm lost in his beautiful eyes and OMG his hair, it's the most beautiful, curly, brown hair I've ever seen.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Hercules standing besides me. "Hey Alex, how are you doing, man?" he asks me. "Uhm, I'm doing great, Herc. What about you?" I say, a blush appearing on my face. "I'm good, man, but are you gonna order something or are you just gonna stand there and look at John all day?" he says in a teasing voice, a smirk on his face. Oh, so that's his name. "Uhh, I uh" I can feel my face getting redder. "I'm gonna order something I, uh, I guess" I say. God, Alex, get yourself together. "Okay" Herc says, chuckling. "Well then, good luck!" He finishes.

I walk behind the line leading to the counter. There is only two people in front of me, so this can't take that long. I look over at John and see him smiling. OMG his smile is so amazing!

It's my turn to order and I walk up to the counter smiling. "Good morning, what can I get you today?" John asks. "Uhh, one, uh, one large, black coffee" I say, stumbling over my words, a blush appearing on my face. "Okay, that would be 2.59$" John says, smiling right at me. I pay, still a blush on my face. John smiles and says "coming right up". I smile and walk over to a booth near the window.

I sit down and take my phone up from my pocket and begin play a game. I feel someone looking at me, so I look up and see John look down with a blush on his face. "Wait did that actually happen" I think. "Did I really just see John, the smoking hot barista, looking at me with a blush on his face?!" I feel my face get hot as I hear my name being called out.

I walk up to get my coffee. As I sit down again I see something written on the napkin. I look closely at it to see what it is. As I realize what it is Hercules sits down besides me. "Hey man, so how did it go?" he asks. "Omg" I whisper, ignoring him. "What is it?" Herc asks. I push the napkin over to him. "Wha- OMG!" He says a little too loud. "Shhh, not so loud" I say. "But this, I mean, He gave you his number" Herc says. "Yes I know" I say, a slight blush creeping up on my face. "Text him!" Hercules says, again a little too loud. "Okay, okay, I reply while sipping my coffee. I look up at John to see if he's heard what we're talking about. I can't see if he has, but his face is so red. "He's cute when he's blushing" I think. "Wait, what am I thinking!" I turn to Hercules. "I have to go, Herc, see you!" I say as I hurry out of the shop. "Okay, see ya!" I hear Hercules yell after me.

 _ **John's POV**_

I look up as I hear the bell ring. "Another customer" I think, but when I see the person walking in the door, time stops. He's the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His dark eyes and shoulder-long dark hair is just perfect, and the stubble on his chin just frames his face in the most amazing way ever.

I see Hercules make his way to the customer and greet him. I hear someone cough to try and get my attention. It's a customer who just happens to be Aaron Burr. "Good morning, what can I get you today?" I ask with a fake smile on my face. "Just the usual" he says and hands me five bucks. "Okay, coming right up". Aaron walks away and I greet the new customer.

When it's finally the new customers turn I can feel my self beginning to smile like a fool. "Good morning, what can I get you today?" I ask, while smiling at him with the biggest smile I got. "Uhh, one, uh, one large, black coffee" he says, stumbling over his words. "Oh, his nervous, wait, is that a blush on his face?" I think to myself. "No, his probably just embarrassed". "Okay, that would be 2.59$" I say smiling even wider than before. He hands me the money and I see a slight blush appearing on his face. "Aw, he's so cute when he's blushing" I think. "Wait, what? Why am I thinking this?". "Coming right up"

I watch him as he walks over to a booth near the window and sits down. As there isn't any other customers, I allow myself to look at him. Hercules walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Hey John" he says. "Hi Herc" I reply. "So, you like Alex, huh?" he says. "Wha- no!" I says. I hurry to look at Alex to see if he heard me, but he is absorbed in something on his phone. "Well, if you say so" Herc says, chuckling slightly. "But if I were you I would give him my number". What! I look at him in shock of what he just said as he walks away. "Well, I might as well do it, I mean, I have nothing to loose" I say to myself, as I take a napkin and write my name and number on it. I put it beside his cup of coffee, as I call out his name for him to come and pick it up. My friend and co-worker, Peggy Schuyler, gives me a weird, but knowing look as Alexander comes and picks his coffee up.

As he sits down I see he notices the napkin as Hercules walks over to him, but just as I am about to see what happens next, Peggy pulls me aside. "What was that?" she asks, a smirk planted on her lips. "Nothing" I say a little to quickly and I feel my face get hot. "Oh god, my face is so red right now" I think. "Okay, if you say so" she says while giving me a look that says that she knows exactly what's happening.

I turn back to look at Alex and Herc and see that Alexander is looking at me and my face gets even more flustered. I see him turn to Herc and say something and then he walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alexander's POV**_

I'm sitting in living room of my small apartment with my phone in my hands. I take a deep breath as I hid _send message._

(You) _Hey John, it's Alexander, we met at the coffee shop earlier, remember?_

"Oh god, that is the most awkward text I have _ever_ sent. He probably won't even respond" I say to myself.

I sit on the couch, restlessly waiting for a reply for a couple of minutes, but then I hear a pling from my phone.

I hurry to check it and I see that it is John!

(John) _Hi Alex, is it okay I call you that? Yes I remember that we met earlier :)_

"OMG, he answered! He even added a smiley face!" I say. I hurry to write my response.

(You) _Of course you can call me Alex! You can call me whatever you want ;)_

"Oh god, was that too much" I think. "What if he thinks I'm weird"My thoughts get interrupted when I hear my phone screen light up with a new text from John.

(John) _Haha, thanks ;) I should probably introduce myself more properly. My name is John Laurens._

"Oh so that's his full name".

(You) _Haha, it's nice to know your full name. My name's Alexander Hamilton, but my friends just calls me Alex ;))_

I get nervous as I see the small dots ,saying that John is writing something, appear on my screen.

(John) _It's also nice knowing your full name:) Are you a new customer at the shop or are you a regular? I'm a new barista so I haven't figured out who's a regular yet, except that Aaron Burr._

(You) _I'm a regular:) I'm not surprised that you're new, I mean, how would I be able to_ _miss that cute face? ;) You know Aaron Burr?_

"Oh god, did I actually just write that?" I see the small dots appear on the screen again as I wait anxiously on a reply.

(John) _Haha, thanks:) You're pretty cute too;) I don't really know Aaron Burr, but I've met him a couple of time, do you know him?_

(You) _Thanks;)) Yes I know him, we used to study together at King's college._

(John) _Oh, you went to King's college? That's so cool!_

(You) _Thanks! Yeah, I studied law:)_

(John) _Wow, cool! Well, I have to go now, but it was nice talking to you! I hope we can do this again sometime:)_

(You) _It was nice talking to you too and we can definitely do this again:) See you_

I turn my phone off and lay down on my bed. Oh my god, it feels like I've been hid by one of Cupid's arrows. I've fallen hard for this guy.

I lay in bed for several hours, just thinking about him. I try to text my friend Lafayette, but he doesn't see it. At last, when it is 3 am, I go to bed. '

 **A/N I know this chapter really bad. I didn't really know what to write, but I had to write something. The next chapters will hopefully be better.**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in some time, I've been busy and I've also been procrastinating a lot. I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

 _ **John's POV**_

I walk in the park with Lafayette while I tell him about Alex. "So, this Alex, what does he look like?" Laf asks curiously. "Well, he has these amazing dark brown eyes that you can just get lost in," I say, a light blush appearing on my cheeks. "And he has this beautiful brown hair that he always put up in a small bun or ponytail" I look up at Laf to see if he's still listening, and he gives me a small nod, to just keep talking. "He's rather short," I say, smiling. "But that's fine, 'cause then I can put my chin on his head when we hug", I finish, now grinning like a fool. "Wow, mon ami, you really like this guy, don't you?" Laf asks. "Yes I do" I answer, feeling my face heat up.

We walk a little longer, when I suddenly feel Laf stop up. "What is it Laf?" I ask him. "Uhm you know that guy you described," Laf said, sounding kinda uncomfortable. "That shouldn't be that guy right over there" he finished pointing at a guy on the other side of the street. I feel my face heating up and I look to where his finger is pointing. _Darn._

 _ **Alexander's POV**_

I look up from my phone when I hear a very loud gasp come from the other side of the road, and then I see John. Oh my god. He looks amazing. _Wait, who is that guy he's with?_ I feel an emotion in the debts of my stomach. Jealousy. _What the heck Alex, you barely know the guy so why are you getting jealous?_

I cross the street and wave at them. I look at John's face and see a hint of a blush on his cheeks. _Awww, he's so cute when he's blushing. Wait no, don't think that._ I stop up right in front of them.

"Hi John, hi John's friend" I say smiling at them both.

John is just about to say something when his friend loudly says.

"Bonjour, you must be Alexander! I have heard so much about you from John" he says smiling widely. I look at John and see him blushing a deep red.

"Yes, I am Alexander, or Alexander Hamilton, but just call me Alex" I say smiling at the tall man.

"My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette, but you can just call me Laf" he says, smirking.

I take a step back, surprised about the long name.

"French?" I asked.

"Oui" he answered smiling at me.

"Ah, Quand avez-vous déménagé en Amérique?" I asked.

"Oh, vous parlez français?" he asked. "et j'ai déménagé en Amérique i ans"

"Oui-" I said when John interrupted me.

"Hey, cut it out, some people don't speak French here" he said, raising his voice slightly. He's blush had become smaller, but he was still cute as hell. _No, what the heck Alexander, you barely now the guy._

"Oh, sorry John" I said, smiling at him. I could feel my cheeks get hot as I looked at him. _How can he be so freaking adorable?!_

"I-It's fine" John says looking down and then glancing at Lafayette.

"Well, Alex how old are you? I am 24 and John is 23." Lafayette said looking down at Alexander.

"I am also 23 years old" Alex answered smiling and side-eyeing me.

"Oh, that's a good age. And By the way John really li-" Laf didn't get to finish that sentence, 'cause John interrupted him.

"We have to go now!" John says a little louder than normal and hurries away, while Lafayette stands here a little longer.

"Sorry about him Alex, he gets easily nervous" he says. "See you" he goes after John.

"Bye!" I yell after him. _Huh, why did John leave like that?_ _And what was Laf about to say?_ I wonder as I start walking home. _I guess I'll just text him later._

 _ **John's POV**_

"What the hell, Laf" I say angrily to Lafayette, when he's caught up to me.

"What do you mean, Laurens?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" I hissed.

"Well, I just tried to get to know the man who stole my dear friend's heart, mon ami" Laf said.

"He didn't 'steal my heart'" I said, starting to walk faster.

"You sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I just shrugged as an answer. "Look, John", Lafayette placed his hand on my shoulders, making me stop. "I know you don't really like this love thing, but you have to face it, you clearly love this guy". I looked down at the ground before looking up again.

"I don't know, Laf" I said tiredly. "Let's just go home"

I started walking again, slower than before.

"Okay, let's do that" Lafayette said. After that we just walked in silence.

~Jump cut to later that day~

I am sitting cross-legged on the couch with a piece of pizza in my mouth, laughing at a joke Lafayette made, when I hear my phone ping.

"Who is it?" asked Lafayette.

I looked down at my phone and my eyes went wide.

"John?"  
"Oh my god, it's Alexander" Lafayette sat down besides me.

"What did he write?"

"I don't know I don't wanna check" Lafayette chuckled.

"And why is that?"

"What if doesn't wanna text with me anymore after what happened today, I was kinda cold" I said, feeling my eyes begin to sting.

"Laurens, mon ami, you weren't cold to him and he clearly likes you back so just text him" Laf said reassuringly.

(Alex) _Hey John, are you okay?_

(Alex) _I mean are you okay about what happened earlier? You seemed upset._

Laf is looking over my shoulder and reading everything.

"Aww, so sweet" he says.

(You) _Yeah I'm fine:) Nothing to worry about_

(Alex) _You sure?_

(You) _I'm a 100% sure :)_

(Alex) _Great:)_

"Laf, what do I reply" I asked.

"I don't know, mon ami" Laf said.

"What do you mean that you don't know? You're the king of texting"

" I know, but this is your text conversation so you should sort it out."

"Ugh, fine"

(You) _I have to go now. See you around._

(Alex) _Okay… bye._

"That was not what you should have said" Laf said.

"Geez Laf, you could have helped" Laf shrugged in response.

 _ **Alexander's POV**_

As I hit send on the last text I sigh and fall down on my bed.

"That was not how this was supposed to go" I roll over on my side.

 _Why can't I just tell him?_

 _He probably doesn't like me back._ I sighed.

"Why is love so complicated?"

 **Hi, so did anyone figure out what Lafayette was about to say, or what Alex want to tell John?**

 **Just so you know, Lafayette and John live together and they are best friends.**

 **See you next time. *Waves * Bye**


End file.
